¿estarás siempre a mi lado verdad?
by tsunade-17
Summary: ¿Que se siente al estar solo?¿Puede un corazon curarse sin el apoyo de otro?No...Un corazon roto,un amigo...¿Solo eso?...La separeacion de los 3 legendarios terminado
1. Chapter 1

**¿estarás siempre a mi lado verdad?**

capitulo 1-la despedida de mi amigo

**Yo siempre estuve a tu lado, siempre contigo...¿y tu ahora te vas?¿me dejas sola?¿me dejas con mi dolor otra vez? des de que Dan murió vosotros me apoyasteis y animasteis...los 2,pero yo empece a sentir algo hacia ti...empecé a enamorarme de ti...y cuando por fin me decidí a decírtelo a enfrentarme a tu respuesta...¿tu te vas? me dejas sola de nuevo...quiero odiarte pero ello pero no puedo...**

**(flashbak)**

**orochimaru vuelve aun no es tarde puedes arreglarlo!-te gritaba tu mejor amigo-no cometas tal estupidez!¿a caso no somos camaradas?**

**-le sonreíste de forma fría-¿camaradas? de que hablas jiraiya...aun no te as dado cuenta que te e utilizado todo el tiempo igual que a ella...-dio un suspiro-pero apartir de aquí continuare solo porque me estorbáis-te miro con cara sarcastica,espresando una mueca extraña-adiós amigo...-entonces te asesto un golpe dejándote inconciente en el suelo-**

**-jiraiya no maduraras nunca...-en ese instante su sangre empezó a salir múltiples heridas que yacían en su cuerpo-"pero como lo has conseguido...tu...no puedes haber mejorado tanto"-en ese instante te giraste para irte-**

**-OROCHIMARU!!!-mi voz resonó en todo aquel espacio, mas bien campo de batalla donde se rompió nuestro lazo-OROCHIMARU DETENTE!!-te giraste a contemplar mi rostro lleño de lagrimas, de miedo a perderte a perderos.Mi rostro se aterrorizo al ver el cuerpo de mi amigo tendido en el suelo-¿porque orochimaru?-**

**-porque me preguntas...es muy simple porque me estorbáis sois piezas de mi juego y ahora ya no sois necesarias-**

**-orochimaru...no te bayas...no nos dejes...no me dejes...-las lagrimas de mi rostro caían al igual que el agua de una cascada en mes lluvioso de invierno-**

**-¿no nos dejes?¿no me dejes?...pequeña niña...dame un solo motivo que pueda frenar mi marcha-**

**-orochimaru yo...-**

**-si ese motivo lo conozco bien-sonreíste de manera que me hizo temblar en mis adentros-pero no es suficiente es mas no me importa en absoluto-en ese instante un mordisco en mi garganta-**

**-"¿una serpiente?"-la vista se me nublo,y al igual que si de un susurro se tratara solo conseguí oír una frase de tus labios-**

**-tsunade eres una tonta...nunca aprenderás-tu tono era burlón-**

**-o..oro-chi-maru...-fue lo único que alcance a decir-**

**(fin del flashbak)**

**-después de aquello solo recuerdo que me desperté en el hospital-**

**-abro los ojos-¿donde estoy?-susurre pero empece a reconocer el lugar era la sala de extracción de veneno del hospital, me mire, llevaba la ropa del día q el se fué.oí un estruendo y un griterio proveniente de la puerta-pero que...¿quien es el loco que puede armar tal jaleo en un hospital?-la respuesta no se hizo esperar mucho-**

**-DEJA ME ENTRAR!!!-grito una voz masculina muy conocida para mi-**

**-jiraiya-san por favor no puede pasar ella aun esta débil y duerme,porfabor espere fuera-te suplicaba el enfermero-**

**-NO!!QUE ME DEJES PASAR!!-**

**-jiraiya-san haga el favor de comportarse!!-te reclamaron un escuadrón de ANBU que vigilaba-si se le dice q no puede pasar no puede pasar-dejo mientras te sujetaban-**

**-¿!!QUE NO DICES!!?-por la serie de golpes que hoy después deduje que avías noqueado a los ANBU y al enfermero, abriste la puerta y entraste, pero eso si antes les hablaste a ellos-para que os enteréis a mi no me detenéis ni vosotros ni nadie!!-ceraste la puerta de golpe-pero que se han creído esos!!-te decías para ti mismo-**

**-eres un escandaloso jiraiya...-te dije des de la camilla-estamos en un hospital bobo no armes tanto jaleo-mi mirada estaba perdida, mí tristeza era palpable-ademas tampoco hay motivo para que los noquearas-te mire y note un ligero enfado en ti-"¿te enfadaste?¿porque?"-**

**-¿!!QUE NO HAY MOTIVO DICES!!?-bajaste la voz pero mi petición anterior-tsunade tu eres tonta o que! porque viniste te podría haber matado!-paraste y me miraste fijamente-que te creías que conseguías diciéndole que lo amabas-bajaste la mirada y el tono de tu voz-ni tu ni yo le importamos lo mas mínimo-apretaste los puños-FUISTE UNA TONTA!-**

**-mis ojos se abrieron como platos-"eres una tonta""fuiste una tonta"-esas dos frases se repetían en mi cabeza-"si lose soy una tonta"-las lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas por si solas-PUES SI SOY UNA TONTA!-me levante y eche a correr, dejándote a ti de un empujón al suelo, la sorpresa por mi reacción estaba reflectada en tu rostro-**

**-te levantaste al cabo de poco y saliste tras de mi-**

**-corrí y corrí sin saber donde hiva.me pare al llegar al campo de entrenamiento donde realizamos la prueba del cascabel-porque vine aquí...-me pregunte.al ver los troncos empece a recordar aquel día-**

**(flashbak)**

**-bien chicos aquí hay dos cascabeles...-nos decía sarutobi-sensei-**

**-así que el que no consiga el cascabel lo ataras al tronco ¿no sensei?-**

**-muy observador orochimaru-**

**-pos vamos a por ellos!!-**

**-"jiraiya no se porque te entusiasmas tanto"-pensé entrecerrando los ojos-**

**-pues venid a por mi como si fuerais a matarme vamos!!-nos ordeno-**

**-los tres empezamos las ofencibas,orochimaru cogió el primer cascabel, mientras tu te acercaste a mi-**

**-tsunade-chan tengo una apuesta para ti-me dijiste muy convencido de ti mismo-**

**-¿que quieres ahora jiraiya?-te dije mirándote **

**-me sonreíste-¿que te apuestas a que yo consigo el 2 cascabel?-lo dijiste muy convencido-**

**-¿que te juegas a que acabas chupando tronco?-te dije en tono burlón-**

**-después de la charla fugar los dos hacíamos imposibles para coger el cascabel,yo a mi manera y tu...tu...metiendo la pata cada vez...-"sera idiota ¿como puede caer en trucos tan obvios?"-al final yo conseguí el cascabel y tu acabaste en el tronco-jiraiya gane la apuesta,el cascabel es mío, te toco chupar tronco-sonriendo victoriosa-**

**-olvídame tsunade tabla de planchar!!-me dijiste a tu típica manera tonta tan tonta como tu-**

**-a quien le llamas tabla de lanchar pervertido cabeza huevo!!-te dije cogiéndote del cuello del kimono mientras evitaba las patadas q me soltabas-**

**-ya basta,orochimaru tsunade iros a casa vamos-nos dijo el sensei -**

**-si!!-le conteste mientras te soltaba y me alejaba con orochimaru mostrándote el cascabel.llegue a casa me duche y cene para después caer en las manos de morfeo-**

**(fin del flashbak)**

**-al recordar eso las lagrimas se derramaron aun mas tristes, mas dolidas.en ese instante cere los ojos y llore como llore cuando cuando el partio.en ese instante percibí el calor de otra persona que me abrazaba...reconocí aquel olor, abrí los ojos-jiraiya-te susurre-tu me abrazaste aun mas fuerte, me sorprendió el verte llorar-**

**-lo siento tsunade,se que antes fui muy cruel contigo...-te pausaste para mirarme a los ojos-pero que abría hecho yo si os llego a perder a los dos e ¿dime?-me atragiste asta tu pecho me abrazabas muy fuerte como con miedo a que me fuera,a que me esfumase.te mire a los ojos y vi miedo miedo de quedarte solo-**

**-lo comprendo jiraiya...-te sonreí me conmovió ver que era importante para alguien-tranquilo yo no te dejare solo yo no me voy a ninguna parte...-me soltaste, te limpiaste las lagrimas y me miraste-**

**-esto...¿puedo pedirte algo?-me dijiste tímido-**

**-claro-te sonreí-**

**-no cuentes a nade esto e!!por favor-me suplicaste con tu típica cara inocente-**

**-desacuerdo...si me lo pides así...-te dije guiñándote un ojo-**

**-GRACIAS!!-me abrazaste feliz.pero en ese instante note una mano que no estaba precisamente en la espalda sino mas bien algo mas abajo-**

**-JI-RA-IYA! PERVERTIDO!!-en ese instante te aseste tal golpe que saliste despedido unos 200 metros-**

**-LOSIENTO ES MAS FUERTE QUE YO!!-me dijiste ya en el aire llorando de manera tonta-**

**-asqueroso pervertido!! y pensar que me a abrazado!!-decía para mi misma-"pero la verdad es que no me desagrado que lo hiciese...PERO EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO TSUNADE!!!"-un sonrojo se marco en mis megillas.decidi hirme a casa y canviarme-**

**-los meses después fuerón muy felices, para mi almenos,pasabamos mucho tiempo juntos conseguías animarme, ni que mas de una vez acabaste mal herido...por perbertido.pero un día-**

**-¿!!jiraiya donde vas!!?-te grite des de la puerta de villa-**

**-voy a investigar que esta haciendo orochimaru-dijiste sin girarte-adiós tsunade-y empezaste el camino-**

**-¿!!PERO CUANDO VOLVERAS!!?-no me respondiste simplemente desapareciste y me dejaste sola.algun mes después yo también abandone la villa junto a shizune era un lugar que me recordaba demasiado a vosotros debía irme alfinal me fui.**


	2. Chapter 2

**capitulo 2-reencuentro**

**-fueron pasando los años, mas o menos ya hace unos 20 años que me fui y que no se nada de vosotros.pero parece que os habéis puesto de acuerdo porque aparecisteis los dos ante mi el mismo día, uno para proponerme curarle los brazos y el otro para llevarme de vuelta a la villa para convertirme en la quinta hokage.alfinal acabamos luchando tu y yo contra orochimaru y acepte la proposición de convertirme en hokage.volvi a la villa y ahora estoy en mi despacho firmando papeles porque a pesar de que tu volviste a la villa conmigo ahora te has ido de nuevo, me has vuelto a dejar sola.**

**-tsunade-hime!!TSUNADE-HIME ¿ME ESTA ESCUCHANDO?-salgo de mi divagación-**

**-oh perdona sakura-chan estaba pensando-le digo esbozando una sonrisa-**

**-de acuerdo-me dice mirándome algo molesta-pero como le decía mañana volverá naruto así que volveremos a entrenar en grupo junto con sai y yamao-sensei con lo que no podré entrenar tanto como ahora con usted entiende...¿verdad?-**

**-si sakura-chan entiendo-suspiro y le sonrió-pero ahora ya has completado casi el entrenamiento así que tranquila ya entrenaremos cuando puedas ¿si?-**

**-claro tsunade-hime arigatou!!con su permiso-**

**-claro claro-y se retiro **

**-"así que vuelves mañana e..."-me entristece el pensarlo-"¿y cuando volverás a irte e?"-me levanto y ando hacia la ventana el cielo esta nublado,al igual que mi corazón, no quiero verte ni a ti ni a el ni a nadie-**

**-el día siguiente-**

**-VIEJA TSUANDE!!!-un rubito grita mi nombre por el pasillo-**

**-"naruto"-al instante el muchacho abre la puerta de mi despacho,a cambiado mucho, en 3 años es normal, pero sigue siendo un inmaduro-**

**-VIEJA TSUNADE!!!HOLA!!!CUANTO TIEMPO!!-me grita como niño pequeño a su madre-**

**-NARUTO TEN UN POCO MAS DE RESPETO A TU HOKAGE!!!-le grito ofendida-**

**-gomen gomen...-me pone su cara zorruna-hola!!-le sonrío**

**-hola naruto-kun,has crecido mucho-vuelvo a mi seriedad natural-naruto-kun,salura-chan y tu nuevo compañero sai-kun junto a yamato tu nuevo maestro,te esperan en el campo de entrenamiento 7 para empezar a entrenar-**

**-si ja lo se me e encontrado a sakura-chan de camino aquí-me sonríe-**

**-pues bien vete ya-el afirma con la cabeza y abre la puerta-**

**-tsunade,ero-sennin vendrá mas tarde esta "recopilando información" ¿ya me entiendes no?-con cara de desesperación-**

**-si comprendo-el se va-"y porque me cuentas eso como si fuera a importarme"-me dirijo a mi mesa y sigo con la faena que tenia-"papeles,papeles y mas papeles!!!"-es lo único que pasa por delante de mi-**

**-veo que estas trabajadora ¿no?-esa voz me sobresalto, tenia alguien detrás que me habla por encima del hombro-**

**-¿!!pero quien!!?-me giro deprisa-**

**-perdone hokage-sama no pensé asustarla-me dice en tono burlón-**

**-jiraiya no vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida!!-sonó tajante y frió mi tono de voz-**

**-losiento tsunade no era mi intención...-con cara de pena-**

**-da igual...¿que quieres tu ahora?-no quiero verte no quiero-**

**-pues nada en especial solo quería estar con mi amiga, verla nada mas-me contestas en tono tonto ese tono que no se el porque me molesta-**

**-pues ya la has visto ¿no?-suspiro-ahora vete-en un tono frió helado-**

**-¿pero que te pasa?¿te molesta que quiera verte que me preocupar por ti?-me dices ofendido-**

**-si me molesta!! me molesta que te procupes,me molesta que me vengas a ver,me molesta..me molesta que lo hagas y después te vayas me molestas tu!!-las lagrimas brotan de mis ojos por si solas no puedo controlarlo-así que vete de aquí!-"¿pero porque estoy llorando?¿estoy llorando por él?¿pero porque por el?"-entonces como una voz dentro de mi me responde a la pregunta-"¿porque?¿aun te lo preguntas?¿después de haberlo echado tanto de menos?¿después de llorarle?¿acaso sigues siendo la tonta de antes tsunade?¿no eres capaz de entender que lo amas?-no se porque pero no me sorprendo la respuesta-"si lose siempre lo supe pero nunca lo admití"-esta vez igual que aquel día note ese calor pero esta vez conocido para mi y ese olor que ya me es tan familiar, si eras tu tú de nuevo quien me consolaba quien me mantenía entre sus brazos-**

**-lo siento tsunade...yo...no-noto tu tristeza y eso me duele-no quise dejarte sola pero no podía estar a tu lado..porque el ver como sufrías y como vivías por y para él me dolía-esta vez eres tu el que esta llorando,me sueltas-yo losento nunca quise hacerte daño-esta vez soy yo quien te abraza y te intenta consolar.noto la sorpresa que muestras ante mi reacción-**

**-te equivocas yo nunca viví pare él-te sonrió y te seco las lagrimas de los ojos-si vivo por y para alguien eso si...pero vivo para ti-mientras te beso los calidos labios, recuerdan a dan...pero a la vez son diferentes...donde el es dulzura,cariño,comprension...tu eres fuego,amor,fuerza.me separo de ti algo sonrojada ni yo misma me creo lo que acabo de hacer-**

**-tsunade yo...-te mando callar dulcemente-**

**-lo se-te sonrío-**

**-apartir de entonces los dos compartimos algo mas que amistad.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo 3-ahora vivo por ti**

**-hoy hace ya cuatro años que volviste,y volviste para quedarte,a mi lado-"gracias"-es lo que abita en mi pensamiento.todavia soy hokage pero estoy enseñando a uzumaki naruto lo mas importante pare que algún día pueda sucederme, estoy orgullosa de lo que a madurado actualmente esta saliendo con hyuga hinata quien afín se decidió a decírselo, haruno sakura...es por ahora la mujer mas feliz de la villa ya que sasuke volvió al fin,el muchacho se hizo tan fuerte que ni el mismísimo orochimaru fue capaz de controlarlo, alcanzo su meta mato al asesino de su el no cometió ningún crimen aparte de el asesinato de su hermano y el de orochimaru ambos traidores para la villa el consejo decidió perdonarle y ahora vive aquí de nuevo, junto a sakura,quien también a mejorado mucho en sus habilidades medicas,algundia ella sera la mejor medico que haya ecsistido.por lo que se refiere a lo demás...el hijo de los nara,shikamaru a pesar de su gandulería se a buleto un junnin de gan nivel y es el estratega principal de la villa esta comprometido con la hija de lo yamanaka,ino,neji hyuga afín fue aceptado como parte del clan principal por sus dotes en el combate,shino y kiba son ahora también junnins y están entrenando a unos grupos de gennins.algo muy inesperado paso rock lee es un junnin especializado en taijutsu-"eso se podia ver a venir"-pero lo mas impresionante es que el encontró pareja mas rápido de lo que todos pensabamos,actualmente esta saliendo con tenten quien también es junnin.choji a conseguido ser valorado y respetado por los demás todos los niños de la aldea le quieren mucho por el echo que siempre esta jugando con ellos en sus ratos libres-"adorable"-sonrío-por lo que hay con tratos con la arena esta todo muy bien el kazekage tiene muy buena relación con sus hermanos,porfin actúan los tres como hermanos,y la gente de su villa esta empezando a confiar en su kazekage,kankuro es parte del consejo y pasa gran tiempo con gaara,temari es la enviada del kage de la arena a la hoja pasa largas temporadas aqui,quando esta aquí esta gran parte del tiempo con shikamaru pues son grandes amigos, pero verdaderamente con quien pasa mas tiempo es con ino,quando temari le dijo que para ella shikamaru no era mas que un amigo ella e ino se hicieron grandes amigas,temari actualmente esta saliendo con hyuga neji.-**

**-quien lo iba a decir-susurro para mi misma-¿y de mi que a sido? pues yo...ya me veis aquí casada con un hombre sin remedio,con un hijo precioso,y sigo aguantando tonterías de jiraiya y de naruto,y como no por supuesto de mi hijo que salio calcado a su padre-entre los dos me acabais la paciencia-vuelvo a susurrar, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro-**

**-...-es toda respuesta que obtengo-**

**-"que lindo esta cuando duerme"-sonrío-no se porque en una noche lluviosa como la de hoy,quando no puedo dormir,y decido pasar las horas en vela viéndote dormir como el ángel que eres.acaricio tu mejilla con mi mano-que calmado estas, que lindo es verte dormir-sonrío-**

**-gracias a mi también me gusta verte dormir a ti ¿sabes?-me dices mientras abres los ojos-**

**-ESTABAS DESPIERTO!!-te digo con un notable sonrojo**

**-eeeee...si-me dices con tu típica sonrisita-**

**-que malo eres y me dejas a mi haciendo el diota hablando sola ¿no?-te digo mirándote algo ofendida-**

**-no te quejes-me atraes hacia ti y me besas la frente, me colocas encima tuyo y me abrazas-que sabes que estando junto a ti siempre me a costado dormir-**

**-no seas bobo-yo me dejo abrazar como la niña pequeña que soy cuando estoy cerca de ti-**

**-no soy bobo,soy único tsu-chan-me dices con voz burlona y con ese diminutivo cariñoso que nunca me gusto pero que si sale de tus labios es musica para mi-**

**-eso ya lo se no es necesario que me lo digas-te sonrío-**

**-pues no te lo digo-me miras,y me besas de forma que soy incapaz de explicar-**

**-¿estarás siempre a mi lado verdad?-te pregunto como una niña pequeña-**

**-claro eso no lo dudes pequeña-me sonríes picaramente-**

**-¿no me dejaras sola?-te suplico-**

**-como debo decírtelo ¿e?-suspiras tiernamente-deacuerdo si lo que quieres son pruebas las tendrás-me miras seductoramente y me sonríes-**

**-en ese instante comprendi,te comprendi,a ti y a tus intenciones, supe que esta seria una calurosa noche de verano a mediados de invierno-**

_**(fin)**_


End file.
